


Sleepwalking

by homosexuwhy



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuwhy/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: Lance seems to sleepwalk to his damsel in distress every night. Said damsel is Keith and the distress are his nightmares.





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before we start this:  
> THERE IS SWEARING. not a lot tho.  
> this is my first Voltron fic, if there is any problems with character construction, let me know and i fully intend on fixing.

Lance didn’t  really remember sleepwalking as much as he remembered waking in weird places with distressed people .

Once, he woke up by bumping into Hunk in the halls back in their time at Garrison. Not too many days later, he woke up freezing cold out in the deck.  He had also paid his lion more than a few visits during his sleep, but the blessed thing sensed his lack of lucidity, thus stopping him from freezing the whole castle or anything of the like . Which is why he was not that surprised waking up sitting against a wall in someone else's bunk.

What got to him was the mumbling Keith holding on to his blanket with his dear life and tears staining his pillowcase .

He wasn't kicking and screaming, it seemed more like he was feeling cornered and trying to protect something . His face was almost completely pressed into the pillow, his breathing heavy. His body  was pressed against the wall where his bed ended, and he  barely moved.  Lance walked towards him with concern and  lightly touched his arm. He didn't seem to respond to the contact, so he let himself relax his hand and brush the other's shoulder and upper arm. With his other hand, he tilted his chin a bit, so the air could go through and the breathing process could be easier.

Lance would feel bad leaving him like that there. Even though it was kind of a creepy situation if Keith were to wake up, so he knelt by the bed and waited until he calmed down. He adjusted his blanket and left, hoping this was a one time thing. 

-

The morning after, Lance focused on his green slime... (thing? where was that from again?) to avoid having to look at Keith, or anyone else, pretty much, in the eye. He moved on with his day as normal, missing quite a few jokes here and there, but he was so tired it was okay. Since arriving, this had been one of his worst nights. Once the day ended and he returned to his bed, he couldn't help but feel disturbed. In his mind, Keith should have been his arch nemesis, or rival or something, he shouldn't be petting him to sleep!

He wasn't ashamed. Oh no. He was ENRAGED. Or that's what Lance thought, until he found himself awakened on the floor by a sob.  Apparently , people with sleep problems tended to stick together after all. Or  be drawn to each other. He tried doing the same things he did the other night, but to no avail. Keith was even more restless trying to find something to hold on to, but his blanket had  been tangled on his feet. 

Lance, mind still numb from sleep, tried to understand what the other was searching for. He curiously drifted his hand down Keith's arm. When he reached the palm, his hand was taken abruptly. Keith pulled it closer and Lance, not interested at all in waking him up, didn't resist. He was now in a uncomfortable position, sitting at the edge of the bed, one arm stretched out, all his weight on the other.

 The next day, Lance had fingernail marks on his hand.

-

Being near Keith was growing more and more difficult, to the point someone could notice.  Thus, after the third night , which had him awake and with aching limbs from  being pulled closer, Pidge's approach had him unimpressed .

"Lance, join me, please." She said after dinner.

They walked by the endless corridor until they  were isolated from the other paladins.

"It has come to my attention that you have been sleepwalking again." She said. "Hunk has seen you walking out of your room on two different occasions."

"Yeah huh, what's the problem? I've always done that." Lance felt she knew where he was going with this, but he wanted to evade it as much as possible. Last thing he wanted was having his little secret spread.

"The problem, Lance, is that you have been focusing even less, if that's possible. But not in the hyperactive way we've grown accustomed to. You are just... absent. You have dark circles under your eyes too. And your hand was completely messed up. What have you been up to?"

"I'm not the one with the problems, Pidge. Mind your own business."

"You don't understand, this is my business. If you keep up with this, you may actually damage our team.  Each paladin is important to Voltron, and with you in that mental state, you might actually jeopardize not only us, but the ones we seek to defend ."

Pidge had a point. It didn't seem like he would be getting a decent amount of sleep anytime soon either. Lance let his body slide against the wall and landed on the floor with a sigh.

"How can I deal with nightmares?"

"Well, you can either control the dream, somehow lose the fear it is causing you, or just... let it be. I'm in Technical Support, not Human Support, I don't know."

"I don't mean mine, I mean someone else's."

"Oh, that's fucked up.  I think it's up to the person? Talk to him and figure it out."

"How do you even know it's a him?"

"Well, that is easy. I remember my dreams so I know I don't have nightmares. Allura's bedroom is to the opposite direction of where Hunk saw you. Also, if you were to ask me,  I think I know who is this mysterious lover boy."

"Gross. Who?"

"Well, we ruled Allura and myself. Coran's usually asleep in the lab, so that rules him out direction-wise too. Hunk was awake and saw you. That leaves Keith and Shiro. Although Shiro has a lot of reason to be having nightmares, he is also the lightest sleeper I've ever seen. So, you've been paying visits to your good friend Keith."

Lance pouted, but soon replaced the expression with a concerned one.

"What do I do? I can't tell him, otherwise he'll hate me even more. Also, it's creepy."

"You should consider telling him. Next time you find yourself in there, why don’t you consider waking him up? You must remember he also needs help."

"Thanks, Pidge. You are a true bro. Sis?"

"I don't see 'bro' as a gender thing, more of a concept. Feel free."

-

The next night he came to in Keith's room was two days later. He found himself looking at him sleeping in his uncomfortable manner. Lance should be waking him up, but then what? Well, he should take a deep breath and do it instead of staring. That was  positively creepier than being there.

Lance stood up, adjusted himself, poked Keith a bit and called his name in the most annoying way he could manage. And he was expecting quite a few things, but Keith  quickly removing a knife (what the hell??) from under his pillow and pointing it at him in the best way manageable for someone who  just woke up. Boy that was out of nowhere.

"Wow. Calm down Keith. It's me, Lance." He said in a cautious tone.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"  Keith was mumbling in a frustrated sleepy voice, which would have been adorable in another situation . Right now he had a knife to his throat.

"How about you... erm, lower this? I can only talk to you if I live." Lance smiled to try and ease the tension, didn't work.

"Okay." He put the knife back to the place it came from. Looked dangerous. “What do you want?"

"Look. I sleepwalk." Lance started taking a seat on the bed, facing the other. "And I've sleepwalked to your room, like, a few times now. So like, you should know that."

"That's messed up, but coming from you i guess it's normal. The fuck did you wake me up for?"

"Well. Hm. All the times I woke up here you were like, having nightmares and shit. So I kinda stayed. To make sure you found peace and all that, didn't scratch your face off. That stuff."

"Sure. I still don't see where this is going."

"Keith, you need help. You can't be having all those nightmares and not sleeping right when we have to go on big missions and mess stuff up. I'm impressed you can even concentrate."

"I don't need help! And if I wanted any help, I wouldn't be asking it from you!" Keith whisper-shouted.

"Well, I'm all you've got, okay? And I don't want you to fuck Voltron because you are too selfish to accept my help when i offer it to you." Oh great, they were whisper-arguing now.

"How can you even help me, huh? You. Don't. Know. Me!"

"I've been helping you, ok. All the nights I came here, you needed me. You actually took fucking comfort in my presence, believe it or not."

"Well, I'm sorry you have been wandering into my room in the middle of the night, now drop it." Well, Lance knew he was  technically correct. but then again...

"Keith, this might come in as a shock, but I actually care about you. Being a paladin is not only about having a bond with the lion, when we get in formation we all work as one. That has to count for something, please let me help you."

"Stop talking about Voltron, I get it! How much have you been talking to Shiro, anyway?"

"It was Pidge."

"Figures." Keith said. Lance agreed. "So, what are we going to do now?"

" Maybe I should sleep here. You promise me not to stab me during the night and I promise to let you sleep right."

"Fair. Are we going to share the bed?"

Instead of answering, Lance threw himself on the edge of the bed and pulled a bit of the blanket to himself. Both, in any other occasion, could have had a hard time falling asleep in this arrangement . But they were so, so tired from the last few weeks, they both passed out in a second. Although not long after, Lance woke up, yet again, with a crying Keith.  This time, with the boy by his side, he could embrace him until he calmed down and fall back asleep, instead of having to stand  awkwardly for extended periods .

He threw his arm around him, pulling his body closer. He seemed cold, so Lance reached for the blankets and covered both up. Keith's hands found their way to Lance's shirt, holding tight the excess fabric.  As his body temperature rose and Lance stroked his hair, he grew calmer and Lance felt at ease falling asleep again .

Keith was the first one to wake up, a bit off put by Lance's presence. A bit more off put by how warm it was. COMPLETELY off put by Lance's arms around him and his own grip in him. But it was so comfortable, and Keith was so tired, he could wait a bit longer, only until Lance woke up. He snuggled even closer, about to fall back asleep when he heard Lance's voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" His voice was rough from sleep, but the  mildly suggestive tone was still there.

"I did." Keith answered without moving his head, so it was almost completely muffled. Lance understood it, though.

"As much as I'd love to stay and snuggle, we have to go out there and train to save all the beautiful alien ladies. See ya in breakfast." He stood up with ease, leaving Keith alone in the soon to be cold bed.

After the door closed, Keith wrapped his arms around himself as an attempt to keep the heat in for longer. Once the bed felt like it had , assumed it's mild temperature back, he stood up, got ready and left for breakfast.

Pidge sent knowing glances to both all throughout the day, but things were getting back to normal. Lance would soon be able to concentrate and keep up, and  maybe Keith wouldn't need Lance to get a decent night sleep. But neither wanted to think about that yet.

-

After dinner, Lance left to his room, as usual. Keith chose to stay a while longer, but he couldn't help but wonder whether he would be alone that night. Not that he enjoyed feeling so vulnerable and so... needy. No. He wished with all his might to not want that, not want to be near Lance. But that wish wasn't coming true.  On the contrary , even. He was becoming closer to him in a way he wasn't with any other paladin. He felt comfortable in a different way, also. 

He was so focused in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Pidge turned off the TV.

"What are you still doing here?" She said. "Someone~ is waiting for you." She gave a little laugh as she left.

He stood up as well, turned off the lights and went to his room. There, he found Lance, sitting on the bed in pajamas.

"I thought you weren't coming." He said. Then, Keith notices his knife on Lance's hands. "Nice blade. Whoever gave it to you must have liked you a lot. Looks valuable."

Keith was about to make some irrelevant angsty comment, but Lance kept talking.

" Maybe we should keep this away from where either of us can take, we both know we can't  be trusted sleeping. I was thinking under the mattress."

Keith nods, and Lance stands up to do so. Once he comes back to his sitting position, he notices Keith is changing from his clothes to his pajamas. Now, he didn't want to be a creep (again), but he watches as the other removes his shirt, and then puts on a bigger, older one. He notices how they seem to havea similar muscular build despite size differences.  He also watches as he removes his shoes and pants, how he lets them fall to his ankles before kicking himself out of it, the way the shirt covers him almost like a dress .  Lance  quickly turns around and pretends to look at something else when Keith approaches the bed .

"That's why your skin is so cold when you sleep, then. You're  barely wearing anything, no wonder you keep having nightmares!" Lance announces.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Keith deadpans. He leaves to brush his teeth, and when he comes back, Lance is already lying down, so he turns off the lights and joins.  It's kind of awkward at first, they aren't that comfortable cuddling each other when awake and conscious . The blanket is still cold, and they are just... staring at the ceiling.

"So." Keith starts. "I'm sorry for taking you out of your bed and making you share a single with me."

Lance turns around to face him, lying on his side. "Don't ever say that. I forced myself here." He smiled. "Do you want to tell me what do you dream about?"

" I think it's a memory. It’s always the same thing, over and over. There is something I need to do, and I always fail. But when I wake up, I can't remember what. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you."

"That's an awful lot of sorry’s coming from the same Keith within the same hour.  Maybe I am actually helping here." He smirked.

"Shut up and sleep, asshole."

Lance stretched one of his arms under Keith's neck, and the other around his torso. "So, we're cuddling now, huh?"

"Shut up, you are going to want it in the middle of the night anyway. Also, thousands of girls all over the galaxies would die for a Lance Cuddle right now."

"Oh yeah? I  personally can only see one person actually wanting it right now." Ooops. That came out wrong.

Lance hugged him tighter. "I'm flattered."

Keith decided to give in to the contact, and allowed his legs to tangle with Lance's. He felt warm and safe, and even though his blade wasn't within reach anymore, he felt like he wouldn't  really need it. He fell asleep trying to match his breathing with Lance.  When he woke up in the middle of the night, almost on top of him, with intertwined legs and his head on the other's chest, under a  snugly blanket with a very warm boy, he felt very happy .

**Author's Note:**

> hi, you who've made it down here  
> have a great day!  
> Also next chapter will be this week, and i plan on eventually adding a third, should i want to, with some sexy times. then it's over.


End file.
